Life Changing
by J.4.5.M.1.N.3
Summary: A mysterious person returns from Frank and Stella's past. Who is this person? How will this affect Frank and Stella? Will their lives change forever?
1. Returning

**Hello people! This is set after 'The Last Stand'. I couldn't wait to write this story! But I promised myself I would publish it when I finished 'Back Together' , so here it is guys, my new story 'Life Changing'!**

**Unknown POV**

Everyone was shocked I managed to survive; actually shocked was an understatement. They even allowed me to be reinstated. I was ecstatic; I owed my life to them and I would do whatever I could to protect the country. Everyone was crying and were overwhelmed when they saw me walk through HQ. I was still me, just older and more mature. I had grown a little and my brown-blonde hair had grown out to my waist. I tied it up in a neat ponytail when I had received my old uniform, after the Head had stopped crying when she found out I was still alive. We used to train together, me and her, with Stella as well, and we were all best friends. I can imagine Stella and Charlene, the Head, crying over me everyday after the… No! I'm not going to think about it! The main thing is I escaped and I'm here now. I can't wait to see Frank and Stella, I hope they are still together; they were so cute!

Charlene had shown me the location as to where the new M.I High base was. I still remember my first mission with Frank, Stella and Charlene, my M.I High teammates. KORPS had just got themselves a new Crime Minister and we were to stop him getting the job. We succeeded of course, but as KORPS are, they forgot about him and got themselves a new one, a female. That little troll, trying to get me to join KORPS. I would never betray M.I.9.

My palms were sweaty as I drove off to a school called St Hearts, where the first M.I High project started. Charlene had told me how to get into HQ which was located under the school somewhere. She had gotten someone to reprogram the lift so that my fingerprint would be recognised and I had to pull the broom then I would shoot down the HQ like old times.

As I got out of my car, I saw school children racing into the school building; I presumed first period was going to start. I walked slowly through the building, trying to find the janitors cupboard. Aha! I found it! It took a while; this place is huge! I was about to slide the light switch/thumbprint scanner, but I hesitated and a million questions came flooding through my head, will they know who I am? If they don't, how can I prove myself to them? Will they hate me? Or will they just start yelling?

I started to walk back to the entrance, but I couldn't bare to not see them again, after a whole 10 years! No! I'm going to see them! I don't care how they react! They are my best friends and nothing is going to stop me from seeing them, especially my sub-conscience. I turned back to the door and slid open the light switch/ thumbprint scanner and scanned my thumb. My palms were so sweaty now that I couldn't open the door! I wiped my hands onto the black spy uniform Char gave to me and turned the door handle. My legs were shaking as I walked inside the confined space. I looked to my right to see a broom handle. I took a deep breath and pulled it. A green arrow flashed rapidly on a paint bucket and I zoomed down to HQ.

When the lift doors opened, I stopped dead. They were there with four teenagers. My eyes were as big as saucers and when they noticed me they just stopped and stared. The teenagers looked confused but Frank and Stella just froze. It's then I started to shake violently. Shock was an understatement, they looked exactly the same except that Frank's hair had grown longer and Stella had tied her hair up.

My eyes started to tear up and I just let them flow down my face. Frank and Stella started to do the same. Stel had a mixture of happiness, relief, shock and worry planted on her face whereas Frank was confused and started to cry at my presence. I took a step out of the lift and took many deep breaths until I spoke with a wobbly voice and tears dropping to the floor.

"Frank? Stella?" They peered at me closely, tears still pouring down their faces and bodies shaking violently.

"Hyperia?"


	2. You Can't Be Her

_Hyperia?_

I tried to control my emotions, but the tears just wouldn't stop. They knew me. They knew who I was. I tried to take a step forward, but the message wouldn't go through to my legs. Crying was a first for me; I had never cried that much unless it was necessary. Pain was immune to me, physical pain. This, however, was emotional pain; emotional pain got me every time.

I could just see through the salty tears that were crowding my eyes that the four teenagers were looking back and forth at us. The girl with the dark skin moved them all back; somehow she knew who I was and what connection I had between Frank and Stella. It was like she's a…mind reader.

I took several deeps breaths in order to move my legs; they felt like jelly. I swear I'm going to fall any second now. Frank and Stella looked like they were about to do the same thing. I could only see from their waist and up but I could tell that their legs were shaking a lot and very violently.

After several attempts, I finally managed to walk forwards towards the round table, the opposite side of Frank and Stella. Stella took some deep breaths too while Frank just kept on crying, tears forming a puddle on the cold, hard floor. Stella walked towards me and her eyes started to well up again when she stopped directly in front of me.

"Are you Hyperia?" Her voice was shaky and it sounded like she was about to burst into tears again.

"Stel, it's me, Hyperia."

"You can't be her! She…" She gulped as a tear rolled down her cheek, "died." Frank walked up to her, tears still streaming down his face, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stel, I didn't die. Do you think I died if I'm standing here right now?" She choked on a laugh and went back to crying.

" YOU CAN'T BE HER! YOU IMPOSTER! IF THIS IS A JOKE THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" She shouted so loud I thought my eardrums were going to burst; I knew she was going to have a breakdown sooner or later. Her head dropped and I heard her mumbling words that I could just make out as, _this can't be her...I know it can't be her..._

"Stel, did you ever find my body?" She blinked as if it had just come to her that they didn't, which I'm guessing it was. I tried to smile but even my mouth wouldn't listen to my brain.

"If you're really Hyperia, what is my middle name?" Tears started to slow down and her legs started shaking less. I smiled through my wet face as I already knew the answer; she told me that she only told Frank and I her middle name, well, middle names.

"Stel, I know for sure that you don't have a middle name; you have two middle names. Are you sure you want me to say them?" By now my voice was shakier than ever and I bet that my mascara was all over my face; I swear I saw Stel smiling at that. She nodded while Frank was still shell shocked. I thought that his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets any time soon.

"Stella, Holly, Rosalina, Knight." Her mouth dropped open, her jaw shaking while her salty tears dripped onto her bottom lip. Frank also looked at me with wide eyes; you could see his eyes welling up all over again.

"Hyperia?!"

"Yeah, that's me." I stumbled backwards as soon as she found her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist; I was so happy to see the real Stella again. She buried her head into my shoulder and started to cry, but this time I think they were tears of joy. We stayed there for quite a long time I suppose due to fact the teenagers were looking bored but very confused at the same time.

"I can't believe it's you! I mean you…he…it…" I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders to calm her down; she was having a panic attack.

"Stel, calm down. I'm alright now, that's the main thing." Frank froze completely; his eyes didn't move, his head didn't move and I think at one point his heart stopped. I looked at him, smiling while my lips trembled trying not to cry and I hugged him tightly. I missed him so much, him, Stel and Char, I missed them all so much, much more than anyone could ever imagine.

Once Frank moved out of his trance, he hugged me back, even tighter than when I hugged him. He's like an older brother to me; much more of a brother than Alexis ever was.

I pulled back to see my two best friends standing right in front of me, and after 11 years, it was totally worth it to see them again.

One of the teenage boys coughed and one of the girls slapped him on the arm, obviously not wanting the boy to ruin the moment. I chuckled slightly at their reactions; the blonde boy had confusion written all over his face, the dark-skinned girl with black hair had sympathy on her face and she looked as if she was going to cry, the black-haired boy had realisation on his face like he knows who I am and the auburn-haired girl with pale skin looked just as confused as the blonde boy.

Stel wiped her tears away with a pocket tissue then looked at the tissue and laughed. I laughed too when I saw that all of the mascara had transferred from her eyelashes and face onto the tissue; it looked like ash from a volcano. Frank laughed through his tears and I bet he was thinking, _why does anyone need that much make-up?_

He wiped his tears away with his sleeve and turned to the four teenagers who were now looking bored. Frank took several deep breaths; I bet he did still not believe that I was real.

"Uh…um…team…this is Hyperia. Hyperia this is Dan," he pointed to the blonde boy and he smiled a hello, "this is Aneisha," he indicated to the dark-skinned girl who I classified as 'The Mind Reader', "Tom", I looked at the boy who had dark hair and a scrawny body; I think he was the nerd of the group, "and this is Keri." I saw the girl with the auburn coloured hair and pale skin; she looked sort of familiar. I glanced from Frank to Stella to Keri, wanting answers. I wiped my face again and said-

"Do I know you? You look really familiar!" Both Stella and Keri looked at me with confused expressions. I know that I _do _know her from somewhere; I just can't put my finger on it.


	3. Those Stupid Protocols!

_I know that I _do_ know her from somewhere; I just can't put my finger on it._

I'm so stoked to see Frank, Stella and Charlene again! Especially Stel; we went through everything together. Her and I were inseparable. From giving makeovers to boy problems to kicking ass, we always had each others' backs. And then when we met Char in the M.I High project, all three of us became to best of friends; we told each other everything, we went everywhere together and did everything together. I sort of felt sorry for Frank; we left him out a lot because he was the only guy on our team.

I snapped back into reality when Stella gave me another massive hug. I sniffed for the one millionth time that day as Frank and the teens formed it into a group hug; now I definitely knew this was where I belonged.

As Stella and I drove off to her flat, her left and my right hand intertwined with each other; I missed her so much. More than anyone could've ever imagined. We sat in silence as I observed the city before me; London surely was amazing. It was busy, but that was just how I had always liked it. Because the last time I saw the outside was… No! Why do I keep having these thoughts?! It's in the past now! I've been gives a second chance; old friends, new life.

When I hopped out of her car, she gave me another massive hug and I hugged her back. It felt so good to be working with my best friends again. We pulled out and I put my arm around her shoulder; I was only a little taller than her so it was a good height. We walked hand in hand up to her flat; it was at the very top. She held my hand tight every step we walked up. It was an amazing feeling to know that I have my friend, the closest thing to a sister, right next to me after 10 years. 10 whole years.

She opened the door slowly to see my reaction. Her flat was a faint memory in my mind, but I remembered small details, such as she never liked to have carpet on her stairs; because she said it might 'accidentally create friction'; she always had to have nothing on the coffee table - even if it was for coffee – because when she put her feet up and there was coffee on the table, she would always knock it down; she still has her Christmas tree up because I swear she never takes it down.

Stella dragged me inside, obviously excited to show me everything and to know everything. She gave me another massive hug and then gestured for me to sit on the couch while she made us some coffee in the next room. I was an observant person, therefore I started check every nook and cranny of her house with my eyes. Where Stel was making coffee, I saw on the shelf above her a small, deep purple box, covered in bedazzlement of all sorts. I knew what was inside that box; it was a gift from me to her that I have to her on her eighteenth birthday. Inside the box was a gold ring to show maturity and carved into that ring was a small phrase and I could never forget that the phrase was, '_remember I'll forever be in your heart and I could never forget you'. _I felt something cold against her hand when she took mine, but it might have been another ring. Frank's engagement ring perhaps? Which reminds me…

"Hey Stel…"

"Yeah?"

"How are you and Frank going?" I heard something snap from where she was standing. I look around the see Stella leaning on bench, head facing the wall in front of her. She was moving slowly, up and down, showing she was taking deep breaths.

"Stel?" She walked over to me with a red face and swollen cheeks, like she'd been crying. She sat down next to me on the black couch and I took her hands in mine. A single tear rolled down her cheek and then she looked away; I know she doesn't like crying in front of people.

"What's wrong?" She took a deep breath, filling her lungs up with oxygen. When she exhaled, she closed her eyes looking like she wanted to calm herself down.

"F-Frank and I… W-we…uh…b-broke up." I could not believe my ears. They were the cutest couple ever! Whenever they looked at each other, they went all lovey-dovey and every time I rolled my eyes. They were smitten in love with each other and now they've broken up! That can't be possible!

"What?! No! Why?!" I had wide eyes and my eyebrows furrowed slightly, but when I saw Stella's face, I immediately changed my expression and emotions to sympathetic.

"It's okay Stel, you can tell me." She hugged me so tight and buried her head into my shoulder, wetting the fabric with every salty tear. I still can't believe it; when did this happen?!

"Stella… Please tell me." She lifted her head up to see my sympathetic face. But her cheeks were red and swollen, tears still running down her cheeks while I stared into her sorrowful eyes. I hated it whenever she cried; she would either never show her emotions or let them all out at once when no one was looking, but I always saw right through her, right through her stone-hard expressions, right through her make-up right through everything.

" I-it was after the KORPS assault a-and…" I held her hands and squeezed them tight to show that I'm here for; I will always be here for from now on.

"… When we thought you, y-you know, I got angry at F-Frank because he closed the b-blast doors on you and the others, so I-I-I dumped him." She broke down into tears all over again so I hugged her and she could lean her head on my shoulder.

"Do you regret it?" I already knew the answer, but I needed to know if she could still trust me. After all these years, I just need a simple answer. She looked up, wiping the tears from her face.

"I regret it every second of every day of my life. I want to get back together with him…" She furrowed her eyebrows and looked like she was about to rage.

"… But those stupid protocols! I can't afford to lose my job because of Frank. He'll lose his job too and I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life. And besides you, he was the closest person to me."

"Stel, it's okay…" she jumped off of the couch all of a sudden, looking down at me with my petrified face.

"No! It's not okay! I freaking broke up with the sweetest, most handsome man in the world!" She slumped down back onto the couch, looking down at her feet.

"Why is the world so unfair?" She whispered and I put a hand around her waist and pulled her next to me. She leant her head onto my shoulder and silently started to cry. I leant my head on hers and we spent a few minutes in silence, besides the odd sob coming from Stella. I need a way for them to get back together; I can see how miserable her life has been, first without me, and now without Frank. But how?


	4. The Memory Behind the Mask

**I'm so sorry everybody for not updating earlier, but as I said in my Easter one-shot, I had a week of rehearsals, singing and dancing, especially dancing. My legs are so sore! So I couldn't update or write because I was super busy there in Melbourne, Australia (I live in the other side of Australia) and I had no wifi. So yeah… That's my excuse. I'd like to give a shout out to these amazing people for reviewing:**

**MiHighLover1**

**Harry in the Hunger Games (God bless you hun)**

**Guest**

**Imagine-Hope123**

**Elindithas Darksbane**

**Thank you once again my fabulous reviewers!**

"_Why is the world so unfair?" She whispered and I put a hand around her waist and pulled her next to me. She leant her head onto my shoulder and silently started to cry. I leant my head on hers and we spent a few minutes in silence, besides the odd sob coming from Stella. I need a way for them to get back together; I can see how miserable her life has been, first without me, and now without Frank. But how?_

"Stel, I'm here. Please don't cry anymore." I sniffed as I shed some tears. I choked out a laugh as I wiped the tears away with my thumb.

"Stop Stel, you're making me cry now." I started to laugh and as I did, she wiped away her black tears; she really needs some water-proof mascara. I squeezed my eyes shut as I half cried-half laughed while Stella did the same. I bet that we looked like right messes right now, mascara smudged, foundation running, tragic disasters in human forms.

Once we had calmed down and forgotten what we were even crying about, there was a question that I really wanted to ask her. So she went up to her bathroom to get some make-up wipes, mascara, foundation, you know, all that jazz. I figured that after we fixed up our faces, I could ask her.

She came down a few minutes later, hands and arms full of make-up products. I laughed and shook my head; I was really starting to see Frank's point of view – I mean, really – no one really does need this much make-up, do they? So I stood up from the couch and grabbed some products from her arms. She smiled a thanks to me as we walked back to the lounge room, armed heavily, but with make-up instead of tasers and bazookas.

She dropped all of the products into her coffee table, even though she will probably knock them off with her feet, and grabbed something each. I ended up grabbing mascara and Stella ended up grabbing liquid concealer. She started laughing but I think it was because I attempted to put some mascara on without mirror. And I think I got some mascara on my eyelids and eyebrows.

"Stel, answer me truthfully." She turned to a serious expression in a couple of seconds and nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Do I really have mascara on my eyebrows? And if I do, I'm going to have to get my eyebrows done! And I don't have any money!" She burst out laughing all over again and I joined her, happy to see the old Stella back instead of that Stella that I saw when I walked out of the lift.

She had finished putting on her concealer and rubbing it in and that's when I realised that she actually looked really good considering she had put it on without a mirror. So I stood up and walked up to her bathroom to go get one; I didn't want anymore mascara on my eyebrows. I searched all over the bench and in the cabinets against the walls, and that's when I saw it: a picture floated to the floor gently. In that picture was Frank, Stel and I at a party, Charlene's 21st to be exact. Frank was wearing a suit and tie, Stella was wearing a black cocktail dress, as was I, except that mine was white. I let a tear fall to the floor as I picked up the picture and put it back into the cabinet. I grabbed the hand mirror I spotted in cabinet and walked back downstairs, trying to show that I haven't been crying.

I sat on the couch to see Stel had already finished putting her foundation on over her concealer. I held the mirror in front of my face and grabbed the make-up wipes to wipe off the mascara from my eyebrows and eyelids: that's how I planned to distract myself. Stella eyed me every few seconds while she was trying to 'find' her red lipstick. She sighed and I was about to give in when she asked me –

"Seriously Hyperia, something's wrong." I stayed silent and continued to apply my mascara properly. I could see Stella still looking at me, looking sorrowful.

"Hyperia, you can tell me. I'm your best friend." I looked away, not wanting her to see me cry again because of a silly photo. Thank the Lord Stella owns water-proof mascara. She stood up from the couch and sat down beside me, taking my hands in her own. I turned my head back to her slowly. I need to tell her because everyone that knows Stel, no matter how long knows that she doesn't give up until she gets what she wants. I gave in.

"When I went to get a mirror from your bathroom, a picture floated to the floor when I opened the cabinet. The picture…" I took a deep breath, fighting to hold back the tears once again, "was of Frank, you and I at Char's 21st.." She hugged me tight; it was hard on the both of us to remember that memory. It was the last party we all went to together.

"Hey Hyper, it's okay." _Hyper. _She hadn't called me that in a long time. No one has even called me that in a long time. She always used to call me that, her, Frank and Char, because I couldn't say my name properly when I was learning how to talk. That struck a chord in my heart and a tear rolled down my cheek, landing on Stella.

"Thanks Stel. You're the best." She pulled out and smiled at me.

"I know." We both laughed; Stel always had a great sense of humour, but the tension that I sensed in HQ was dark. Fooled by the cheery smiles, there was a dark atmosphere, dark energy, not as evil as KORPS, but not as nice as now. A lot of things have changed over the years. I see her eying me out of the corner of my vision. She wants to know. She wants to know what happened the last 12 years.

"Alright Stel, I give in. I'll tell you, but I will, and I mean I _will _cry." She took a deep breath and took my hands once again. I grasped them tight and also took a deep breath, a shaky breath.

"It all started with the KORPS assault…"


	5. Remembering is Always Hard

**Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to write this! I admit I had minor writer's block, but then I had to check and incorporate everything I know about the KORPS assault into this chapter and yeah... let's just say I hope this will make up for it. Sorry if it's naff.**

**Thank you to the lovely people that reviewed the last chapter! Shout out to:**

**MiHighLover1**

**Harry in the Hunger Games**

"_Alright Stel, I give in. I'll tell you, but I will, and I mean I _will_ cry." She took a deep breath and took my hands once again. I grasped them tight and also took a deep breath, a shaky breath._

"_It all started with the KORPS assault…"_

"When we broke into the building, all we saw were KORPS agents. Frank went off to the control room to see if he could trap the Crime Minister and the Mastermind while everyone else followed me into the main bunker. When I saw that missile, I froze for a second; I had never experienced something like that in my life. I snapped out of my thoughts and told everyone else to find the Crime Minister and the Mastermind so we could take them in and arrest them. I heard a voice counting down a countdown, that's when I decided to check where the missile was launching just in case Frank could stop it. I couldn't get that missile out of my head; it freaked me out so much.

"When Frank said he could contain the explosion, I was slightly relieved but anxious because it sounded like he hadn't finished talking. And that's when it hit me, hard: he said that the missile would explode in the building. I think he started apologising but my eyes widened with horror and I was in shock.

"I heard your voice come over my ear piece and I thought that you had a plan; your voice raised my hopes. But when I heard you say 'incinerated', I almost stumbled backwards; I wasn't ready to die. I knew I had faced the facts, but when I thought about it more, my head stated swirling around. That's when I told Frank that it was his choice, his choice whether to incinerate his team or blow up half of Europe.

"We'd been trained to do things for the greater good, but I could sense that Frank was hesitating. He took a breath and said something about doing it for the greater good. I bit my lip but stayed strong, knowing it would be completely unprofessional to break down right there and then. Then a heard a click; I knew that he had pushed the Blast Doors shut.

"The light faded from above me as I saw the hatch closing. I took a deep, shaky breath and looked at the missile next to me for the last time. I looked up, knowing Frank could see me via the cameras. Standing proudly at attention, I saluted him and managed to keep my composure hearing you screaming over my ear piece.

"But as I heard the countdown reach one, I felt an arm grab and pull me away into some sort of hatch. The hand had a tight grip, not refusing to let go. And as I climbed down the hatch, I saw a flash of black and red below me. I knew it couldn't be, but as soon as I saw that the black and red was connected to the arm that had grabbed me, I starts to second guess myself. It couldn't really be, could it?

"As soon as the hatch closed, I heard a big explosion and the walls around me shook, but the hand wouldn't let go of me. And when I reached the bottom, the floor shook below me, and everything was pitch black. The hand kept pulling me forward, well at least I thought it was forward. I coughed loudly, sensing that the smoke from the missile had reached us. A bit the roof came crashing down into us, but that didn't stop the hand from killing me along.

"All of a sudden, I stopped. The hand let go of my arm and I could feel the blood flowing through it again. I was standing there, alone, in the pitch black atmosphere. That was until something pushed me down and I saw a glint of light. The light shone on the side of a face. From what I could see, the face was dark, and I don't mean because I couldn't see anything, I mean evil beyond imagine. The glint in that person's eye was cold. The eye was piercing at me like it was trying to create a hole in my cranium. I shivered slightly knowing that that face could only belong to one person.

"Hello von Hades." Her voice was cold. More light shone throughout the atmosphere and I saw a figure. I was sure that she could have only been one person.

"Crime Minister, it's never a pleasure." I spat at her but she just seemed amused.

"You know, a thank you for saving your life might have been nice, but we both know that I don't care." She smirked at me, seeming to enjoy this little conversation that we had.

"Why did you do it? Why did you save my life?" It was ironic; the _Crime Minister _had actually saved my life.

"Because it's now time to bring out your criminal potential." I knew exactly what she was thinking when she said that."

"No. I will never betray M.I.9!" I said as sternly as I could, but she just laughed in my face, coldly. Her laugh became a twisted smile, a smile no one could forget.

"You can, and you will."

"What if I refuse?" He put her finger to her chin and tapped it, pretending to think.

"Oh now let me think… Well, I suppose there really is only one penalty: Death." I shivered, knowing she wasn't bluffing.

"You will work for us. You will become a KORPS agent and take down M.I.9 with us. They think that we're dead, but they have no idea what we've got up our sleeves." The light lit up the whole room and what I saw astounded me. I saw a large room that was covered with beige. Everything was beige. There was a large screen on my left and what I saw front on wasn't a big surprise. It was The Mastermind.

"I knew that if I joined them, I could still live and try to escape from the horrible place, but then again, the Crime Minister is not an easy woman to get past. I decided what was best for me.

"I…will join you." I tried to sound brave but some of the words came out shaky.

"Excellent! You won't regret your decision." Oh, how wrong she was.

"It felt like years since I've joined KORPS, but I knew it had only been a couple of days. The Crime Minister implanted a tracking device into me, and there was no way I could've escaped, until one day, I heard them talking about the vessel.

"The Crime Minister and The Mastermind were talking about how weak the Mastermind would get over the years. They said after eleven years, his mind would degrade and he would die. I overheard their plan to make all of these clones until there is one perfect, and that clone will become the Mastermind. I heard them talking about swapping their bodies so the clone's mind will be nothing more than a memory that would fade away into nothing.

"They said that the clones would become human forms so it didn't cause any suspicion. Any failed clone they created, they would release them and pretend that nothing happened. I was shocked to hear that an innocent person could lose their mind to that fish tank. So much so, I had to help them; my life was on the line.

"After a couple of weeks, they still hadn't made a perfect clone, but that was all about to change. I watched in on them making the clones one day; it was an excruciating sight, but I had to see what happened. I saw them make a girl, she about four or five years old and she had her auburn hair in a small ponytail. She was wearing simple black clothes; I swear no one wore white over there. The Crime Minister smiled evilly and as she looked over to the Mastermind, he spoke the word –

"Yes, yes, she is the one. V.9.5." I was scared and I felt sorry for the girl; she was about to lose her mind for goodness sake! Then I saw something that hit me hard; it was Alexis.

"Excellent. What a brilliant plan Mastermind!" Alexis praised him. I was heartbroken; how could he have done that to me? I'm his sister!

"Yes, yes I know. She is my perfect daughter. Take her to the Grand Master." I heard the Mastermind say. As soon as I heard footsteps, I ran away, quiet but quick. And I soon as I had lost sight of them, I took a moment to process what was happening. That little girl, that innocent little girl, was about to lose her mind. Even though she was made from the Mastermind's DNA, I still wanted to help her, but no matter how hard I tried over those ten years, I couldn't figure out how to help her.

"I had heard from some of the other KORPS agents that she was kept in a secure cell, with just enough food and water to keep her energy up for her training sessions. I gasped mentally because I didn't want to cause suspicion since only the Crime Minister, the Mastermind and I knew about me being a previous M.I.9 agent. So instead, I smirked like the others.

"And for ten years, all I could think about were those clones, especially that one little girl, V.9.5. She was probably a teenager by now. I hoped and prayed that she was going to be okay and that she was still alive.

"Then one day, I had heard that the Crime Minster was arrested and that the Mastermind was dead. I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't think of anyone that could have done such a thing. I was literally about to faint, or cry, or scream, or laugh because I was just so incredibly happy that I could escape their clutches.

"So straight away, I took off, leaving the KORPS base behind. I still had my uniform on, so I tore off the insignias and threw them to the ground. I burst for joy; I escaped from KORPS!

"I hadn't seen the sunshine for ten years. I hadn't had any fresh air for ten years. It's a miracle I'm still alive really. When I saw that bright, glowing ray of sunshine warm my face, I soaked it all up. It was just… There is not one word that could describe all of my joy and relief because… Oh my gosh I was super excited!

"But I had to run. I had to run further away from that horrible area. I ran thought the grass, across roads and under bridges. Every night I would stop and find a comfortable place for me to settle down for the night. You can imagine how cold I was, being many winter British nights. Then in the morning, when the sun struck my face, I would keep running.

"I jolted to a stop when I found the M.I.9 building. I had to ask people from around the area who gave me strange looks, but who could blame them. I had twigs and leaves in my hair, tangling it like it was a bird's nest. Some of the uniform was ripped, exposing my bare skin the the cold air. Even my black boots are scratched and holes in them – but then again, I was running everywhere and they are the best running shoes.

"Taking deep breaths to stop me from hyperventilating, I strode into the building, and the rest is history. But that's when I vowed that I would never lose you guys again."


End file.
